


Merman witnesses

by teaserbabe



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaserbabe/pseuds/teaserbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kwang Soo thought his father had gone crazy until he saw the merman himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I saw her. She must've probably seen me too! Then she jumped into the sea and never came back."

That was the usual speech of Kwang Soo's father before he had fallen ill. Since then, he had been on bed rest for a year. Kwang Soo knew his time was near so he decided to stay in the small village near the seaside that had always been his father's favorite place.

Every time he met his father, the talk would always be the same as that of the prior day. It was like time was frozen for Kwang Soo's father and his day just repeated itself over and over again. The doctor said it was because of his disease. Kwang Soo didn't mind though, because he always liked to hear his father's fairy tale.

Kwang Soo's father however, insisted that it had really happened. He even claimed that he had a pendant of the said mermaid to prove it. But Kwang Soo just couldn't believe that there was a half-fish half-human being in the world without being noticed by government.

After visiting his father in the morning Kwang Soo would go out to the sea, doing his new job as a fisherman, which was really different from the paperworks he had been doing in the city. It was so tiring with such minimum payment, but Kwang Soo didn't hate it.

"You're here for the mermaid?"

Kwang Soo blinked his eyes. He almost lost his grip on the net when the old man asked him those question.

"Your father always talks about the mermaid, so I thought his son came to help him search for it."

Kwang Soo laughed even though he was not sure whether the man was joking or not.

Before Kwang Soo could explain the reason he decided to abandon his job in the city to come to this village, the guy behind him spoke up.

"You are searching for the mermaid?"

Kwang Soo turned his head and almost bumped into the thick chest of the only young guy in the village beside him.

"Oh, Jong Kook-ah, he's Kwang Soo, a new guy just like you."  
Kwang Soo looked at the buff man in front of him from head to toe. He later learned the man's full name - Kim Jong Kook, a muscular man with a tanned body. His build alone may passed as a fisherman but Kwang Soo just felt something off seeing this guy among all the old male villagers.

"He's also new like you, great to have new friend huh?" The old man said and left the two to do his own task.

Having no other younger people around, the two became close to each other in no time. Kwang Soo told Jong Kook many things about himself. He also told him about his sick father in the hospital near the sea, but he never dared to tell Jong Kook that his father had this delusion about seeing a mermaid.

Jong kook always listened to him with patience. Once in awhile he would hesitantly try to ask about something that began with M-letter, but the other villagers would disturb them and Kwang Soo had no chance to hear Jong Kook's life story.

 

When the sun set and Kwang Soo was thinking about inviting Jong Kook for a drink, he couldn't find him anywhere.

"He left, he always left before sunset."

Kwang Soo was stunned. He tried to ask the villagers for his address but no one knew.

He finally gave up after midnight and decided to go home when suddenly he heard a melody from the seaside. It was thin like a breeze of wind but somehow as clear as crystal in his ears.  
Kwang Soo let his legs move on their own, walking closer to the source of the lullaby that happened to come from the dark cave.

Kwang Soo had to slouch down and walked carefully to not slip and fall into the sea. It was so dark that he was sure that he would die instantly if he had slipped.

The singing voice became much clearer once Kwang Soo stepped into the cave. Who would sing in the dark night inside a cave though? Kwang Soo was hesitated yet eager to find out.

There, in the deepest side of the cave, he could only see a silhouette of a man on top of the hard rock. He was singing a melody that could wrench any hearts to pieces for the beauty of his voice.

Kwang Soo blinked and rubbed his eyes in disbelief. The man was naked and his legs kept moving in odd way. Kwang Soo saw the man lifted the tip of the legs but instead of toes, Kwang Soo saw a fin.

Kwang Soo had his eyes wide opened now. When the moonlight crept in and illuminated the face of the half-man half-fish creature, he shouted.

"Kim Jong Kook!"  
The merman was startled and quickly jumped into the sea. Kwang Soo didn't intend to join him but the slippery surface and the great shock made him lose his balance. The last thing he knew before his whole body fell into the cold water was Jong Kook calling out his name.

Jong Kook held him and throw him out of the water before hauling his half-fish body up to see Kwang Soo's condition.

"Please say that you don't need CPR."

Kwang Soo puked out water, "I think I don't need CPR," he managed to say despite gasping for air.

Jong Kook sighed in relieved. He then remembered his condition and was about to jump into the sea when Kwang Soo held his wrist tight."No, please, I'm dead cold, I need you to warm me up," Kwang Soo reasoned.

"I'm a half cold-blooded fish right now, I can't give you warmth." Jong Kook answered, laughing. He was relieved that Kwang Soo didn't freak out upon seeing his true-self.

After making sure that all Kwang Soo need was a hot shower and sleep under a warm blanket, Jong Kook asked the human to let him go.

"Are we going to meet tomorrow?"

Jong Kook nodded.

"Are you going to explain this?" Kwang Soo asked again, eyes drifted to Jong Kook's clearly-not-human body part. Jong Kook licked his lips, but finally gave him a nod.

Kwang Soo hesitantly let go of the merman. Jong Kook dragged his body into the water once again. They stared at each other for a long time before Jong Kook finally dived into the cold water.

But would he come back?


	2. The end of the story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kwang Soo relieved that that night was not his last time to see the older man. But wait, is it only a dream or really happening?

Kwang Soo waited and waited. The ship was almost leaving without him when Jong Kook appeared, running to get onto the boat with Kwang Soo.

Kwang Soo wanted to bombard him with questions but there were too many people on the boat and they had so many tasks to do so Kwang Soo decided to focus on his tasks and waited for the right time. Jong Kook worked just like usual, Kwang Soo noticed. He even had to question himself if he only had a weird dream and Jong Kook was just a normal human being.

Jong Kook was having his clothes on and he sure was standing on his feet like any other human. He didn't have fin or anything similar. Kwang Soo didn't know whether he had to doubt the merman identity or his own brain. Maybe his father's story had messed up his brain.

Kwang Soo realized he had been staring too long at Jong Kook when the latter looked back at him. Jong Kook raised his eyebrows and asked Kwang Soo if he needed any help. Kwang Soo quickly shook his head and continued to work with his net again.

It was lunch time when Kwang Soo got the chance to drag Jong Kook to have meal with just the two of them. They had a big portion of grilled fish along with rice for Kwang Soo and salad for Jong Kook.

Kwang Soo munched slowly while staring at his new friend. He finally mustered up his courage and asked the older man.

"Do you have anything to share with me?"

Jong Kook stopped munching for awhile. He gulped down water to clear his throat before leaning backward so he could focus on Kwang Soo.

"What kind?" Jong kook asked, and his tone of voice was definitely to challenge Kwang Soo.

Kwang Soo licked his lips. He was not even sure about his own memory last night anymore. Jong Kook sitting in front of him looked just like any other people. No fin, no captivating high voice.

He then remembered about the song Jong Kook sang when he was in merman form. Kwang Soo hummed the song, not exactly the same but close enough. He knew that because Jong Kook's eyes softened.

"I'm addicted to this song and I just want to hear it again," Kwang Soo said and waited for Jong Kook's reaction.

Jong kook stared into Kwang Soo eyes, searching for any insincerity in his voice. He could sense nothing but genuineness though.

"You can hear it again tonight, at the same place, same time."

 

And so Kwang Soo waited. He sat on the beach, waiting for the certain melody that would bring him to the magical creature that shouldn't have existed in this world. The wind brought the voice to his ears and Kwang Soo began to walk towards the source of that voice just like moths being drawn to fire. The same cave with the same slippery ground. Kwang Soo let himself in and soon he was greeted with the smile of the merman.

Jong Kook then told Kwang Soo everything about his true form as a merman. The kind of creature that had normal legs in day time but soon changed into fins when the sun set. Jong Kook practically lived in the sea and only went to the surface to work for money.

"Your kind also needs money?"

"Grilled fish taste better than raw uncut fish, and we also like to hang out in town," Jong Kook reasoned.

They talked about anything. About how nice the city were, how much Jong Kook wanted to go there but didn't want to die from the lack of contact with sea water. Kwang Soo was hesitated, but he finally asked if the "mermaid" his father told him about was Jong Kook.

Jong Kook was a merman but with his curvy body and sculpted chest, Kwang Soo could understand if his dad had actually mistaken him as a mermaid.

Jong Kook almost punched Kwang Soo for his remarks.

"Besides, I'm not that old," Jong Kook added.

"So why are you here by the way?" Kwang Soo asked. Jong kook answered that he actually came from a different seaside area, which was quite far away from this village.

"I'm searching for something that my mom has lost," Jong Kook explained.

He never revealed what it was because it was too late and he needed to go back before the sun rose. Kwang Soo let him go. They would meet later anyway.

Since then, Kwang Soo had been meeting merman Jong kook every night. Kwang Soo would help Jong Kook to find the tiny shiny stone his mother had lost and Jong Kook would sing for Kwang Soo as gratitude.

Kwang Soo didn't like diving in cold water at night but the voice of Jong Kook and the chance to see the merman swimming right beside him was worth it. Jong Kook looked dazzling in the water. Toned sculpted body and sweet smile whenever Kwang Soo showed him a shining stone that barely matched Jong Kook's description.

Kwang Soo secretly wished that the stone would never be found and they could be together like that forever. Until that horrifying night.

 

Kwang Soo was separated with Jong Kook so he decided to take a deep breath above the surface before diving into the cold sea. Just then he heard the noise from a ship nearby. Curious, Kwang Soo decided to get closer.

The ship was from the fishermen and the crew were struggling with the net on their hands.

"Hey Kwang Soo, what are you doing diving at night?" one of the man approached Kwang Soo. He helped Kwang Soo getting on the ship and before Kwang Soo could find a good excuse, the old man continued.

"Are you searching for the mermaid? Guess what, we caught it!"

Kwang Soo's blood froze. He got dragged to the net that was grabbed tightly by the crew. Many of them even holding spears.

"Hey, come help us! He's struggling hard and we can't lift him up yet."

"I thought the mermaid was female?"

"This one is totally a male, look at those arms! Or female with muscular arms."

"Do you think it price would drop if we injured it?"

Kwang Soo hurriedly grab one of the spears and aimed at the mystical creature caught in the net.

The crew shouted when Kwang Soo stabbed the net. They could saw blood gushing out and it went quiet.

They rushed to pushed Kwang Soo out of the way and began rolling the net.

Kwang Soo sighed in relief when there was nothing but broken net that got cut by the spear.

Kwang Soo quickly changed his expression like what he did was unintentional.

"I, I was trying to hurt him a little so we could pull him up before he broke free, but..."

They may have believed him. But it was clear that he had lost his only job in the village. Kwang Soo didn't care though. Right after he was thrown out of the ship, Kwang Soo waited until they were completely gone before he went searching for Jong Kook.

He got pale seeing the merman lying on the cold surface inside the cave. He was bleeding and his breath was short.

"Hyung, I'm so sorry, I was aiming for the net but it was dark," Kwang Soo apologized. He tried to stop the bleeding by pressing the wound on Jong Kook left arm with his shirt.

"I thought you were gonna kill me," Jong Kook laughed. Kwang Soo whined so Jong Kook reassured him that he understood the situation and thanked Kwang Soo for helping him.

"They will search for you now. It's not safe for you to be here anymore," Kwang Soo said. He didn't want Jong Kook to leave, but the thought of Jong Kook being captured and sold to rich people made him restless.

"But my mom's stone..."

Kwang Soo sighed. His heart was not prepared to confess his sin. But he needed to.

Slowly, Kwang Soo pulled out something from his pocket. Jong Kook's eyes widened.

"It's called a pendant, Hyung. Not a shiny stone or whatever your mom had told you."

Kwang Soo could see how confused Jong Kook was so he went on.

"My father... The mermaid that my father saw was probably your mom. He had this with him all this time as a proof of mermaid existence."

Kwang Soo tied the shirt he used to stop the bleeding around Jong Kook arm. He checked the wound to see its condition. Jong Kook definitely needed to go to the hospital. He could bring him tomorrow when he got his legs back.

After busying himself with much thought, Kwang Soo looked at Jong Kook again. Jong kook still had this blank expression even though his hand firmly grip the long lost pendant.

Kwang Soo's heart churned. He had been lying to Jong Kook and even putting the man's life at risk. He couldn't feel disappointed with himself more than that.

They sat on the ground until morning came. Kwang Soo only left Jong Kook once to get some clothes for him.

"Here, I will take you to the hospital and maybe breakfast?" Kwang Soo offered while handling the naked Jong Kook, now with human legs.

The ride to the hospital was quiet, and Kwang Soo didn't dare to disturb Jong Kook's thought. Kwang Soo could handle two or three punches, maybe a kick wouldn't be too bad. Well, to be honest, anything to make Jong Kook forgive his big mistakes and smile at him again.

Jong Kook had got his wound treated well by the doctor when he finally spoke.

"Can I meet your father?"

Kwang Soo gulped down. He agreed and lead Jong Kook to his father's room.

"I'm Jong Kook and I believe in mermaid too."

Kwang Soo had never seen his father smiled so bright before.

They chit chatted for awhile and bade goodbye when the nurse came in for his lunch time.

"No wonder I'm starving, it's lunch time already. How about grilled chicken?"

Kwang Soo tried to change the mood since Jong Kook looked better after meeting his father.

"I'm not yet forgiving you," Jong Kook said coldly. Kwang Soo sighed and both of them got into kwang Soo's car in silence.

"I will go back to my town after today. They keep on searching for me here, it's not safe."

Kwang Soo stopped his car abruptly. He had to apologized to the car behind him and quickly parked his car.

"Hyung, please."

"What?"

Kwang Soo opened his mouth but nothing came out. He was also confused of what he should be saying.

"Just tell me something, will you?"

Kwang Soo nodded, he was already in tears.

"Did you hide the pendant to make fun of me?"

Kwang Soo shook his head so strongly that when he looked at Jong Kook again, his tears were already falling on his cheeks.

"Then what for?"

Kwang Soo rubbed his wet cheeks and looked straight to Jong Kook.

"I just want to be around you longer even for a day."

That was the closest to a love confession he had ever muttered. He thought that when the time came for him to confess, it would have beautiful fireworks as background and him in a perfect pair of suits. But there they were, inside his dirty old car, wearing worn out shirts and beach sandals.

It was far from perfect. It was not even a nice situation. But Kwang Soo knew that something good would happen to both of them when Jong Kook finally nodded to forgive him.

Kwang Soo decided to not waiting for the second chance of miracle. After that day, he kept visiting Jong Kook in his town just to bring him fruit smoothy. After a week, Jong Kook finally agreed to meet him in the sea at night.

And under the full moon, he finally let Kwang Soo kiss him on the lips.


End file.
